


Little Trouble Maker

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Kindergarten Teacher Nick Clark, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scheming, Single Parent Troy Otto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: As Troy pushed open the wooden door marked ‘Kindergarten’ in bright colored bubble letters, he was greeted by a delighted squeal and a 5 year old slamming into his legs.“Hi, Daddy!” Violet chirped as she wrapped herself around Troy’s legs and hugged him tight.Troy huffed a laugh and patted her on the head. “Hey, baby girl. You gonna let me in to talk to Mr. Clark?” He asked, smiling down at the little brunette that was looking up at him with big blue eyes and a grin.“Okay.” She said, letting go of his legs in favor of grabbing his hand and dragging him across the room to where Mr. Clark was seated with a smile at his desk.





	Little Trouble Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okoye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okoye/gifts).



> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> Hey!!! I read somewhere in your blog that someone write about Nick being a kindergarden teacher or something like that and I fall in love with that. I was thinking about that and I wanna ask if you want to write a story with Nick working with kids,( as a teacher, babysitter, pediátrician, )etc and Troy being a single father. And Nick Help Troy with his Child. If you don't want to write this is ok, I wish you a wonderful day or night.  
> ~~~~~  
> I adore this idea and I came up with something I think you’ll really like.

Troy heaved a sigh as he walked through the empty halls of his daughter’s school. He had received a call to come in after classes had ended for the day to speak to Mr. Clark about Violet’s behavior in class that day, and he was not too happy about it.

As he pushed open the wooden door marked ‘Kindergarten’ in bright colored bubble letters, he was greeted by a delighted squeal and a 5 year old slamming into his legs.

“Hi, Daddy!” Violet chirped as she wrapped herself around Troy’s legs and hugged him tight.

Troy huffed a laugh and patted her on the head. “Hey, baby girl. You gonna let me in to talk to Mr. Clark?” He asked, smiling down at the little brunette that was looking up at him with big blue eyes and a grin.

“Okay.” She said, letting go of his legs in favor of grabbing his hand and dragging him across the room to where Mr. Clark was seated with a smile at his desk.

“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Clark.” Troy said, holding a hand out to shake as the other man stood to greet him.

“Please, call me Nick. I’m not big on the whole ‘Mr’ formality. Feels weird for someone teaching five and six year old’s.” He joked, shaking Troy’s hand quickly before gesturing for them to sit. “Violet, why don’t you finish your drawing while your dad and I talk?” Nick suggested, smiling at the little girl who nodded her agreement and ran off to the other end of the room to where she had been drawing by the door to the classroom.

Troy took a seat in one of the only adult sized chairs in the room, taking a moment to look Nick over. He didn’t look like a teacher to Troy. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans; his hair was combed back away from his face and a bit long. From the way it twisted at the ends he thought it looked like the beginning of dreads. “So,” he began, remembering he was there to talk about his daughter and not oggle her teacher. “you said over the phone that there were some issues with Vi’s behavior today?”

Nick nodded, picking up and shuffling through a few loose pages on his desk. “There was an incident with another student today. When the class was asked to draw their families for art time another girl made fun of Violet for not having a mom. I took the girl aside and explained some kids only have one parent, or sometimes they have two moms or two dads and that it wasn’t okay to make fun of how someone’s family is different from your own. When we went back to the table to rejoin the class Violet had dumped paint all over the girl’s project and told her mom’s were stupid.”

Troy listened, a bit stunned. He glanced back to where Violet was sat at a low table humming to herself as she drew with crayons.

“We had a talk and I think she understands what she did wasn’t okay, but I wanted to fill you in on the situation.” Nick explained, tilting his head to catch Troy’s eyes as he turned back to face Nick.

“I’m sorry about that. Vi recently learned from her older cousin’s that her mom didn’t want her. She’s not taking it very well. I tried to convince her they were lying to get a rise out of her, but it didn’t work. She’s too damn smart for a five year old.” Troy explained, scratching his jaw absently.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I saw that there was no mother listed on her paperwork but I didn’t want to assume anything.” Nick said with a nod as she shuffled through a few more papers before looking Troy in the eye again. “Has it always been just the two of you then?”

Troy shook his head. “I was living with someone when Violet’s mom showed up at my door with her. I had no idea she’d even been pregnant until she handed me this little two week old bundle and said she was giving me full custody. Ryan stuck around until Violet was about two, then he decided he didn’t want the responsibility and left. It’s been the two of us ever since.” Troy explained, not missing the way Nick’s eyes widened at the word 'he’.

“That’s a shame. She’s a sweet kid.” Nick said, smiling now as he leaned back in his chair a bit. It almost looked like he was checking Troy out now.

“Sweet, but unfortunately she inherited my temper. I imagine that’s part of the issue here. Kid can hold a grudge.” Troy explained, smiling back at his daughter again. “We’ve been working on it. The temper I mean. She’s already a lot better about it than I was at her age.” Troy explained, still smiling as he locked eye with Nick again.

“I could help, if you want. I minored in early childhood development and work in the guidance office after school hours end for the day.” Nick offered, digging a card out from his top drawer of his desk with his info on it. “Teaching kindergarten doesn’t take as much prep as the other grades, so I have flexible hours for counseling.”

Troy took the card, turning it over as he read all of the info. “You do home visits?” He asked, looking from the card back up to meet Nick’s eyes.

Nick nodded. “I do on Mondays and Wednesdays.”

“Alright. How’s 4 o'clock on Wednesdays sound? I work until 5 most days and Vi goes to her uncles after school. Wednesday I’m out at 3:30 and the two of us are home by 4.”

Nick grinned and nodded his agreement, pulling a planner from under the chaotic mess of papers atop his desk to flip open and scribble in. “It’s a date.”

With that Troy said his goodbyes and left with Violet in toe.

Wednesday afternoon Troy and Violet pulled up to their modest little house to find Nick sitting in a car out font with a young woman behind the wheel. She was pretty, and from the way the two were talking animatedly Troy felt an odd pang of jealousy.

“Hey, Vi, who’s that with Mr. Clark?” He asked as he unbuckled his belt and turned to look back at his daughter, who was already out of her booster seat and reaching for her door handle.

“That’s Miss Clark. She’s the school nurse.” Violet said as she fought with the door, which was child locked.

“Miss Clark? Not Mrs?” Troy asked, suppressing a smile at how frustrated Violet was getting with the unmoving door.

“Yeah, Miss. she’s Mr. Clark’s little sister.” Violet said in a huff as she finally gave up on the door. “Daddy, let me out!” She whined, giving a big pout.

With a chuckle Troy released the safety locks and climbed out of the car. He met Violet on her side of the car and took her hand before walking over to where Nick was still wrapped up in talking to his sister.

Upon spotting them approaching Nick climbed out of the car with a grin. “Hey.” He said with a small wave. “You ready to play some games Violet?” Nick asked the smiling five year old. He was dressed nicer than the last time Troy had seen him. Clad in a nice plaid button up shirt that fit him well along with a pair of black slacks and nice shoes.

“We get to play games?” Violet asked, obviously not knowing what to expect from her teachers visit.

Nick nodded. “Yup, I brought a whole bunch of them.” He said as he patted the messenger bag he carried.

Troy smiled at the cheer his daughter let out before grabbing Nick’s hand and dragging him towards the house.

Once they were inside Troy showed Nick to the living room to do their thing while he did his.

After a quick shower Troy came back down stairs to find Nick and Violet seated on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table. They had a deck of cards and were talking about what Violet would do in the different scenarios on the cards.

He left them to their game as he went into the kitchen and started puttering around, pulling out the things he needed to make dinner.

Every once in a while the sound of Nick and Violet laughing filtered in from the living room, the sound made Troy smile as he continued his work.

At about 5 o'clock dinner was ready and Troy came to stand in the doorway of the living room. Nick and Violet were working on some kind of puzzle. It was half put together and from the looks of it Vi was getting pretty frustrated, but Nick was speaking to her softly and encouraging her to keep trying. The whole scene made Troy’s heart clench. He’d never had anyone work with him like that as a kid. Knowing someone else was willing to work with his daughter in that capacity and help her be better was almost too much.

After a moment he cleared his throat. “Dinner’s ready.”

The two blinked up at him. A beat later Violet was running out of the room to wash her hands before Nick had even moved to stand.

“You’re welcome to stay, if you don’t have plans. I just made spaghetti. Nothing fancy.” Troy said with a small smile as he watched Nick move to stand and stretch his arms above his head.

Nick grinned at Troy as he finished stretching. “I’d love to, but I promised my sister I’d go to dinner with her and our parent’s tonight. Next time?” Nick suggested as he began to pick up the puzzle pieces.

Troy came to help him, their fingers brushing a few times and making them both look up and lock eyes for a moment before one would break contact and go back to picking up pieces. “Sounds like a plan.”

Once everything was picked up Nick pulled a card from his pocket and held it out for Troy to take.

“I already have your card.” Troy mumbled, taking the card without looking.

“I know, that’s my cellphone number. Give me a call if you ever wanna do something not school related.” He said we a smile. “Maybe the three of us could go to dinner sometimes?”

Troy found himself grinning at that. “Why, Mr. Clark. Are you hitting on me?”

“Only if you’re cool with it. If not, then no, totally just asking to be friends.” Nick said easily, only the slightest bit of hope seeping into his voice as he spoke.

Troy chuckled at that. “I’d like to go out sometime. With or without Violet.”

Nick beamed at that. “Alright then. Talk to you soon.” He said before disappearing out the door with a wave.

Troy turned with a smile to find Violet watching him with a grin. “I knew you’d like him.” She cheered before running off to the kitchen.

Troy blinked in confusion before taking off after his daughter. “You little sneak! Did you get in trouble on purpose just so we’d meet?”

The only response that came was the delighted laughter of a little girl who was now being tickled by her dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
